femalevillainsfandomcom-20200214-history
Kara Clayton (Bull)
Kara Clayton (Minka Kelly) is the main villainess from Bull's second season opener, "School for Scandal" (airdate September 26, 2017). She is the wife of Marcus Clayton, who is the owner of Clayton Communications. The beginning of the episode showed Kara (who is also the stepmother of Marcus' adult children) making a pair of attempts to coerce Marcus into changing their prenuptial agreement, only for Marcus to turn her down both times. Kara turned heel in response when she suddenly pulled out a knife and started stabbing herself three times, which prompted Marcus to rush to his wife and take the knife from her, only for Kara to unleash a gun and shoot Marcus to death. After firing the three fatal shots, the villainess later shredded the latex gloves she wore in her murderous act, which had Kara claiming that she killed Marcus in self-defense after she was arrested. Dr. Jason Bull was hired by Marcus' company to represent them against Kara, and was surprised when his girlfriend, Diana Lindsay, informed him that she would be representing Kara in the trial. Bull and Diana later approached Kara while she was laid up due to her (self-inflicted) wounds--which narrowly missed her heart, lungs, and a vital artery--and offered a $500 million settlement in exchange for waiving all of her rights to the company, which she would inherit due to Marcus' death. In response, the evil Kara brought up her "attack" and revealed that the company was worth over $6 billion, and that she wanted it all, establishing her greedy motive. During her trial, Kara entered in a wheelchair and with an oxygen tank, and it was shortly afterwards that the details of the prenup were revealed. As Perry Sinclair (one of Marcus' lawyers) revealed, Kara was paid for meeting certain obligations--including travel, entertaining business associates, and even sex with her husband. The starting rate was $1 million for one year of marriage, a rate that doubled every year, and in 5 years, it would have reached $16 million. In Kara's testimony, the deceptive villainess portrayed Marcus as controlling, jealous, and violent, stating that on the night in question, Marcus demanded intimacy from her. Kara refused, leading Marcus to lash out and accuse her of cheating, after which he took out the knife and attacked her, which was followed by Kara shooting Marcus in self-defense. However, as Danny James revealed to Bull, there were no fingerprints on the gun she used, and that was brought up in the episode's climax, when Benny Colón cross-examined Kara. Before this, Benny asked Kara what her major was in college, with Kara stating finance before revealing that she also majored in anatomy, which allowed her to pinpoint the correct places to stab herself. As for the lack of prints, Kara stated that she already admitted to killing her husband, but Benny brought up that there were also no prints on the knife, which revealed her plan to set up Marcus as the attacker after stabbing herself. The villainess' comeuppance was completed when Benny revealed that a search of the shredder revealed what used to be latex gloves, and after this, Kara ended up convicted of first-degree murder. Gallery Kara Villainess.gif|Kara shooting and killing her husband, Marcus Clayton Kara Clayton 2.jpg Kara Clayton 3.jpg Kara Clayton 4.jpg Category:2010s Category:Ambitious Category:Brunette Category:Callous Category:Deceiver Category:Femme Fatale Category:Greedy Category:Hero's Lover Category:Knife Category:Latex Category:Live Action Villainess Category:Murder: Gun Category:Murderer Category:Pistol Category:Psychotic Category:Rich Category:Stepmother Category:Fate: Guilty